Regina Mills
by Katy Frank
Summary: Cuando la Reina Malvada alquila a cierto Cazador para acabar con la existencia de Blancanieves, no sospechaba que aquel hombre sería capaz de saltar sus linderos, romper sus barreras, irrumpir en su negro corazón... cuando él mismo no tenía uno por su causa. ¿Puede un hombre sin corazón conquistar el de la mujer que se lo arrebató del pecho?
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

La floreciente vida sexual de la Reina del Mal la termina guiando por un sendero pasional que la conduce directo a los brazos de cierto Cazador alquilado para asesinar a Blancanieves; no obstante, él le perdonó la vida. La gobernante del Bosque Encantado opta por adueñarse forzosa y literalmente de su corazón, como castigo por su traición; a partir de aquel día, se desencadenaron toda serie de acontecimientos que la perturbarán de gran manera 60 años después.

Han pasado 28 meses desde que Regina Mills fue coronada como "La Reina Buena De Todos Los Reinos", y está tranquila con su nuevo estilo de vida. Se ha convertido en una heroína admirada por todos los que alguna vez la detestaron por su pasado; ha ganado una familia numerosa que la estima; ha logrado construir una relación envidiable con su hijastra Blancanieves, y más importante aún, se ha ganado lo que aparenta ser su "final feliz". Sin embargo, la ex-villana no puede evitar sentir que su cuento aún está lejos de terminar.

Cuando la hija de Cora se topa frente a frente con una importantísima persona de su pasado, la historia de su metamorfosis en una mejor mujer amenaza con caerse a pedazos. Poco sospecha la reina que aún no le toca vivir "feliz para siempre"; no hasta empezar la nueva aventura turbulenta que le corresponde experimentar. No obtendrá su final feliz hasta que comprenda en carne propia el dicho tan popular de su antiguo maestro Rumplestiltskin:

_**«Toda magia viene con un precio»**_

Apenas está por enterarse de que aún no ha pagado el máximo precio, exigido por su pasado oscuro.

Y el precio resultará ser nada más y nada menos... que la pureza que le llevó años reunir en su corazón.


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Todavía recuerdo la convicción en su mirada, la expresión fehaciente de su rostro.

La brisa fría de Storybrooke agitaba mi corto cabello negro mientras yo le veía fijo a los ojos sombríos, sin inmutarme por fuera. La mañana después de la noche en que _ella _y yo nos separamos en esa terraza de Nueva York jamás se borrará de mi memoria, por mucho que haya sido oscura.

Cuando aquel pequeño cristal mandó la ráfaga contenida de magia por toda la ciudad, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro junto con una sonrisa. El poder volvía a fluir por mis venas. Era una sensación cálida, completamente acogedora que me quitaba la vulnerabilidad.

Ya cuando estuve a punto de abrazar a Henry por la dicha, apareció él:

Mr. Hyde.

Desde que me convertí en una mejor mujer por amor a mi hijo, he cambiado tan drásticamente que hasta ni yo misma me reconozco a veces. Puede que haya cambiado demasiado, pero como dice mi hermana Zelena: _«Cambié... más o menos» _No importa ni un poco que me haya partido por la mitad, permitiéndole a mi YO del pasado vivir en un cuerpo aparte, una pizca de la Reina Malvada siempre vivirá dentro de mí: ya sea en forma de sarcasmo, aspereza en el trato a otros, o como en ese caso, desafiando al señor Hyde con todo el porte de la monarca dictadora que fui.

Sin embargo, él tampoco se inmutó.

Más bien, me dijo esas palabras. Una frase más o menos larga, que era suficiente para erizarme la piel:

—_La oscuridad... no es tan fácil de apagar, como tú crees._

La mañana del día anterior, mientras caminaba con Rumplestiltskin por las calles de la ciudad, discutiendo sobre la naturaleza malvada que fluía por nuestra sangre, tampoco olvidaré el momento justo en el que se detuvo frente a mí, declarándome aquello con la máxima certeza:

—_Intenta negarlo como quieras, Regina, pero en el fondo... la Reina Malvada... es lo que eres, y entre más trates de contenerla, más vas a sufrir._

Jamás el número 28 había sido tan importante; jamás detesté tanto ver mi nombre escrito en un filo de espada...

Jamás el mundo ha dependido total y absolutamente de mí...

No hasta ahora.

Porque de hecho... la Oscuridad aún no ha ajustado cuentas conmigo.

Y Mr. Hyde no pudo estar más en lo cierto.


	3. Eres mío

Regina sale del cuarto y se encamina hacia el balcón luego de la siesta. Su cerebro se ha irritado en exceso por estar pensando en Blancanieves y su maldita astucia de rufián para escabullirse en el Bosque Encantado, escapando de sus garras. Pero claro, siempre hay tiempo para un breve descanso merecido. Una hora antes se fue a la cama con la mirada audaz, mientras determinaba mentalmente que no se daría el lujo de quitarse a Blancanieves de la mente, hasta que estuviese en su poder.

Odia a su hijastra con el alma, y la única verdad actual en su alma es que anhela verla muerta. Mejor aún, quiere ser ella misma quien la asesine. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que la suya propia? Su favorita: sacarle el corazón con un tirón de mano sobrenatural, torturar a la víctima estrujándolo de a poco, y causarle un dolor tan agudo hasta la muerte. Sueña con ello todos los días, al menos 15 horas diarias. Inclusive hace estiramientos de mano pocos minutos en el día, con la intención de perfeccionar su habilidad despiadada. Se ríe a carcajadas, involuntariamente y en ciertas ocasiones, recordando su capricho, y provocando un escalofrío en sus sirvientes. Su risa es definitivamente extraña: camina sobre la delgada línea de la inmoralidad y la seducción. Así es: una mezcla entre ambas, que jamás dejará de ser perturbadora.

Regina Mills -más conocida por el alias asignado por la misma Blancanieves: "La Reina Malvada"-: la hechicera más poderosa del imperio y la segunda en general, precedida por su maestro Rumplestiltskin. La mujer más hermosa, desalmada y homicida del reino. Los ciudadanos mienten si niegan la incuestionable belleza de la Reina. Es una joven atractiva por fuera y espantosa por dentro. Con sus 24 años de edad, y sus vestuarios que se empeñan en dejarle tan poco a la imaginación ajena, Regina es la envidia segura de todas aquellas mujeres que idolatran la belleza física. Pero hay miles de problemas con ella: ha encarcelado, torturado, y asesinado a cientos de personas. Todos le temen, la rechazan, la desprecian; inclusive ansían que su reina no sea ella, sino su hijastra: la princesa Blancanieves.

La Reina apoya sus manos sobre el barandal del balcón y suelta un suspiro. Su espeluznante mirada regresa. Ni siquiera mil siestas podrán quitarle el malestar que le produce la libertad vigente de Blancanieves.

—Cálmate, Regina —se exige a sí misma—. Tarde o temprano, ella estará muerta. Pagará por lo que hizo con su propia sangre. —Relame sus labios—. Te voy a encontrar, Blancanieves, y en cuanto lo haga… me desharé de ti. Lo juro por Daniel.

Cinco segundos exactos transcurren luego de su cavilación. Después de éstos, su mirada cae sobre un jinete que se aproxima a mediana velocidad. Tiene varios metros por quemar y, sin embargo, va más o menos despacio. La Reina frunce el ceño, pero luego cambia aquello por una sonrisa ladina y maliciosa, muy suya. Deja de apoyarse en el balcón para adentrarse en el lujoso y espacioso castillo. Se pone frente al gran espejo alto y se dedica a observarse. Se alegra de que ese Genio no se haya atrevido a aparecerse en el cristal, pues ahora sólo quiere comprobar su apariencia sin estorbo. Se ve a sí misma, con su típico vestido negro, con ese escote tan sexualmente pronunciado. Se muerde el labio y le ríe a su reflejo. Acomoda su escote de manera que se vea más descubierto, ajusta su cabello negro y hasta tiene tiempo de retocarse el maquillaje.

—Ay, mi querido Cazador —suspira—. Vaya que me cumpliste. Ahora como recompensa... te daré un poco de esto. —Se pasa las manos por su silueta.

Regina le pidió al Cazador un deseo: asesinar a Blancanieves y traer su corazón. Aunque le encantaría matarla en persona necesita que la chica crea estar a salvo con ese apuesto soldado, quien ganaría su confianza para luego darle una puñalada por la espalda, literalmente hablando. Hace una hora y media, el guerrero se marchó a todo galope en busca de la princesa. La Reina pensó que por fin su antojo se convertiría en realidad, así que más tranquila, tomó una siesta. Al despertar, recordó al soldado con una sonrisa torcida.

Desde hace poco tiempo, tenía fantasías eróticas con aquel Cazador. Era una mera atracción física; un deseo femenino que iba en aumento cada día que lo espiaba en cierto bosque cercano, cortando leña, desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Con cada golpe que le asestaba a la madera con su hacha, el ardor en su vientre hacía sus piernas tiritar; con cada pasada de mano que removía el sudor de su frente, se mordía el labio inferior y se sonrojaba; con cada ocasión que lo veía cargando objetos pesados entre sus brazos tonificados, el cosquilleo entre sus muslos surgía, reflexionando en el potencial tan enorme que reflejaba él para complacer a una mujer. Ahora que comparecerá ante ella con el corazón de Blancanieves, se asegurará de satisfacerlo como sólo ella lo sabe hacer. Regina le prometió grandes recompensas a cambio, y ambos sabían que una de ellas era su cuerpo, por puras insinuaciones suyas. El hombre aceptó dudoso, no sin antes ruborizarse y agachar la mirada, sonriendo nervioso entretanto la Reina le susurraba muy cerca de los labios.

—Ya estás muerta, Blancanieves. —Fingiendo tristeza, se limpia una lágrima imaginaria—. Ya no serás un problema nunca más. Lo logré; acabé contigo. Adiós para siempre.

Golpean la puerta. Regina orienta sus ojos marrones hacia ella.

—¿Su Majestad? —llama una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—El Cazador ha vuelto. Ya está aquí.

—Que entre.

Las puertas se abren despacio. Regina se lleva las manos a la cintura delgada y pone su mejor semblante autoritario. El Cazador avanza cinco pasos, escoltado por dos guardias de cada lado.

—Estaré a solas con él. Ustedes lárguense.

—Sí, su Majestad. —Hacen una reverencia firme y salen de allí aprisa. Las puertas se cierran y el guerrero se estremece.

Regina curva sus labios rojos en una sonrisa mientras camina despacio hacia él, contoneando sus caderas al natural. Divisa al hombre tragando saliva y mirando más de la cuenta. Se muerde el labio una vez más.

Con un movimiento tenue de su mano, desaparece en una nube de humo púrpura, reapareciendo al instante frente al sujeto. Regina arruga las cejas por un momento, examinando el rostro de su "títere". Se nota nervioso, con temor, algo desesperado. Conoce a ese hombre como la palma de su mano, aunque él mismo no lo sabe. La Reina ha aprendido a conocerlo, por lo que ese esquivar de miradas y ese apretón de labios le grita su nerviosismo.

—El luto te sienta bien —sentencia "indiferente" el Cazador, observando su vestido negro.

—La época del luto ya es historia, pero descubrí que el negro me favorece —sonríe—. Ahora dime, ¿la asesinaste?

Los nervios visibles del guerrero aumentan, lo que hace imposible que responda aquel interrogante. La hechicera muerde su labio y se atreve a ser impulsiva.

—Hey… —musita en voz baja—, mírame. —Agarra su barbilla y la levanta para que sus ojos miel conecten con los azules del guerrero. Acto seguido, se acerca y planta un beso en su mejilla, que no carece de sensualidad ni lujuria. Acaricia su torso, disfrutando del temblor ajeno.

—Su Alteza... —gime. Regina se aparta sonriente y coloca el índice sobre sus labios.

—Shhh. Lo hiciste, querido. La mataste.

—Reina, déjeme explicarle... —intenta hablar, pero es interrumpido.

—No me digas que te estás sintiendo culpable. —Enarca una ceja—. Lo que me faltaba —Se gira sobre los tacones y le da la espalda, cruzándose de brazos—: que mi Cazador consentido sienta remordimientos por una miserable como Blancanieves. No se lo merece, ¿ok? —Se vuelve hacia él—. Esa estúpida no se merece ni tu lástima

—Lo sé, su Majestad. Pero...

—Mejor cállate, ¿sí? —dice con voz grave y despectiva, dándole la espalda—. Te advierto, querido: yo no tolero blandengues en mi castillo, y tú no serás el primero. No rompo mis reglas. —Camina deprisa hacia el Cazador—. Si vas a abrir el pico otra vez, que sea para hablar sobre lo único que me importa. ¿Mataste a Blancanieves? —exclama, haciendo brincar en su lugar al Cazador por el brusco cambio de volumen.

—Emm... sí —balbucea titubeante—. Tengo su corazón como pediste —Le da doble palmada a la caja en su mano derecha. Regina extiende su propia mano para tomarla; él no se lo permite—, pero... hay algo que debo hacer.

—Dejaré esa frase de lado por un momento. ¿Cómo lo hiciste, querido? Quiero todos los detalles. ¿Cómo se veía ella? —farfulla—. Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de esa desgraciada. Hace mucho tiempo que llevo esperando este momento, y tú la asesinaste. No sabes lo impresionada que estoy de que hayas atrapado a esa mujer tan escurridiza.

—En realidad, no fue difícil encontrarla, su Majestad. —La actitud impaciente del guerrero se torna en una consistente—. Tenía entendido que siempre se escondía por los alrededores de ese bosque, así que fue fácil.

—¿Y?

—Anduve con ella un rato, hasta que llegó el momento de enfrentarla.

—¿Y?

—Al parecer... ya sabía a lo que yo venía. No se mostró amedrentada. Hasta me dijo que podía matarla de una buena vez, por orden de usted, pero no sin pedirme un último deseo.

—¿Y qué pidió? —Los ojos de la Reina se oscurecen.

—Que le entregara... esta carta... a usted. —El vacilante Cazador saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña hoja doblada. Regina tuerce los labios y frunce el entrecejo.

—Bien. Léemela.

El soldado empieza la lectura en voz alta. Regina camina de un lado a otro, con las manos en su cintura. De un momento a otro se detiene en seco, cuando las frases escritas en dicha hoja tocan una fibra muy sensible de su negro corazón. Los ojos de la implacable mujer se cristalizan; su labio inferior tiembla ligeramente y empieza a lanzar respingos disimulados. Más adelante, estalla en ira. Frena la leída del guerrero con un sonoro _**"¡ya basta!"**_

—No quiero seguir oyendo más. Todo lo que dice esa carta es una farsa. ¡Una vil y completa farsa! ¡Dámela!

Arrebata el papel de sus manos. Con largas zancadas se desplaza hasta la chimenea y allí lo arroja al fuego.

—Eres un ignorante. ¿Qué sacarías con leerme esa maldita carta? ¡Las palabras de esa mujer no valdrán nada para mí jamás! —Regina deforma su rostro en ira. El Cazador iba a decir algo más, pero la gobernante lo interrumpe—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los lobos y las ovejas? No me digas que te estás convirtiendo en una de ellas.

—Ella te ha devuelto bien por mal. —El pesar extremo cristaliza los ojos del hombre—. Siempre puso a los demás antes que a ella misma y sin embargo la detestas. ¿Qué te hizo ella para merecerlo?

—Yo compartí un secreto con ella. La muy imprudente no fue capaz de guardarlo, y esa traición... me costó muy caro. —La Reina se dirige hacia el hombre, le sujeta el cuello y se inclina para exigirle al oído—. Dame su corazón.

El miedo, el temblor y algo desconocido se apoderan del Cazador al sentir la voz ronca y amenazante de la mujer penetrando su audición. Aunque es inapropiado para la actual situación, siente sus mejillas calentarse. Se da una bofetada mental y se exige reaccionar. No quiere estremecerse justo ahora por la cercanía de la Reina, considerando el hecho de que muy seguramente saldrá muerto de aquel lugar. Será un milagro que sobreviva: lo sabe perfectamente. Para sus adentros, empieza a despedirse de todas las personas que conoció en sus 21 cortos años de vida. Ya está más que listo para dejarse arrebatar la existencia.

—Está en mi... bolso, su Majestad —tartamudea, provocando que Regina sonriera de lado.

Burlona y descarada como suele comportarse, Mills desliza su mano por el pecho del soldado, apretando sutilmente ciertas partes. El guerrero amigo de los lobos lucha por no sucumbir a tan mortal encanto. Lucha por no suspirar, pues la mujer a su lado es la persona más impredecible del maldito reino. Si haces algo que no le agrada, no dudará en arrancarte el corazón. Quizás suspirar o gemir son crímenes fatales para Regina; ¿quién sabe?

Baja poco a poco su mano, hasta que por fin aterriza en el bolso. Extrae la pequeña caja de madera, donde se supone reposa el corazón de Blancanieves. El Cazador contiene la respiración. Él y sólo él sabe que el corazón en esa caja perteneció a un ciervo. Se siente estúpido intentando engañar a la hechicera, pero vale la pena intentar. No fue capaz de matar a Blancanieves. Una mujer tan pura a sus ojos no merecía tan injusto destino. Sus recuerdos se remontan al momento exacto en el que le gritó a la princesa que se fuera; que corriera lejos. _«Hice lo correcto» _se afirma a sí mismo.

La peli-negra abrió el cofre, viendo sin preámbulos el presunto corazón White.

—Vaya, vaya. Esto sí que es formidable. —Mueve su mano derecha en un círculo y de inmediato los teletransporta en la nube púrpura. La vista del sitio en el que terminaron hace al hombre tragar pesado—. Bienvenido a mi colección.

Horripilante. Todo un armario gigante, lleno de recipientes encerrando corazones palpitantes. _«En vez de "Reina Malvada" debería llamarse "La Reina de Corazones", aunque cualquiera de los dos nombres no le vendrían nada mal»_,piensa con broma el soldado, tratando de calmar su pánico. Estrecha sus dedos entre sí y los retuerce con ansias. Le suplica internamente al Espectro que se apiade de él y desoriente a su alumna estrella, para que no se dé cuenta de la verdad.

Regina se marcha hasta estar junto a la colección. El soldado no puede pasar por alto su natural mover de cintura. Se distrae en su propio mundo, contemplando el cuerpo perfecto de la gobernante, casi desnudándola con sus ojos azules. Un grito escalofriante seguido de un gruñido le hace brincar y abrir sus ojos como platos, sacándolo de golpe de su universo.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! —Mills se da vuelta hacia el Cazador, con el corazón del venado en la mano y un semblante fúrico en el rostro. El pobre hombre piensa que se desmayará. La sola mirada iracunda de la Reina es capaz de asesinar—. ¡¿Creíste que me podías engañar, imbécil?!

Regina lanza fuerte el corazón falso y el cofre al piso. Las piernas del hombre comienzan a temblar. ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer pueda inspirar tanto terror? Regina Mills no es normal. Es lo más parecida a su maestro Rumplestiltskin, de maldad hablando.

—¡En toda mi vida no he visto a un grandísimo idiota como tú! ¡Ahora sí creo que se ha visto todo en este maldito reino! ¡¿Cómo se te pudo pasar por la cabeza engañarme así?! ¡Yo soy la Reina! ¡A mí nadie me traiciona!

—No quise matarla, y no me arrepiento —exclama y de inmediato se maldice a sí mismo. ¿Cómo no creyó en la tonta leyenda?: Si la Reina sostenía el corazón frente al armario y ninguno de los recipientes abría, era porque no pertenecía. No era un corazón humano. Como siempre, su maldito escepticismo le destrozó su rol como "salvador" de Blancanieves. Estaba demasiado fuera de lugar que él no fuera creyente en un bendito mundo con magia donde se veía de todo.

—¡¿Por qué no la mataste?!

—Ella... no lo merecía. Es una buena mujer, y no te odia. ¿Por qué usted sí?

—¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡Ahora esa desgraciada sigue viva por tu culpa! ¿Si acaso estás consciente de lo que te voy a hacer? —Suaviza su tono y sus facciones. El mismo Diablo se asoma por sus bellos ojos chocolate.

—Por favor. No lo haga —masculla, retrocediendo hasta quedar recargado en la puerta.

—¿Que no te haga... qué? —Esboza una sonrisa diabólica. El guardia traga saliva y enmudece—. ¡Ah! —Regina recorre su propia barbilla con el dedo índice—. ¿No quieres que te mate? Qué ignorante. Ahora mismo estás despidiéndote de tu miserable vida, porque en el fondo... sabes que te lo mereces. —Posa las manos en su cintura—. No debí confiar en semejante inútil. —Lo mira de arriba a abajo con desprecio, mientras se acerca—. Matar a Blancanieves ya no depende de ti. Yo quería un corazón..., y un corazón recibiré.

Todo pasa en una fracción de segundos. Regina pasa de solamente mirar al guerrero, a clavar su mano derecha en el pecho de él. Lo hace con fuerza tremenda, sin misericordia, con tal de torturarlo, dejando su puño dentro de él más tiempo del necesario. El joven siente los dedos de la hechicera incrustarse dentro de su tórax. La sensación es incluso peor que el filo de una espada. Grita de dolorosa agonía hasta que Regina saca su corazón. El Cazador se tambalea; ¡una parte de él le fue quitada! Ya no podrá sentir. No podrá amar; ni siquiera odiar. El vacío que se viene a morar en el hoyo donde antes estuvo su corazón se percibe letal.

—Ahora... ¿qué vas a hacerme? —gime.

Cinco segundos después, se arrepiente con la vida de haber formulado esa pregunta.

Pues Regina Mills agarra su mentón y pega sus labios a los suyos.

El guerrero abre sus ojos como platos. Jamás esperó que algo así sucediera. Tampoco lo quiso, pero ocurrió. Sin duda algo anda mal. Aunque la Reina lo besa por tan sólo cinco míseros segundos, un fuego intenso le consume las entrañas. ¿La causa?: rompe el beso, dándole un delicioso mordisco en el labio inferior, dejándolo sin aliento. El aroma del cabello de Mills..., ese perfume de miel y manzana; el calor de su cuerpo escultural, su tibia respiración, su cadera chocando con su entrepierna, esa mordida que le había hecho a su labio inferior... Sinceramente, algo está mal. Ya no tiene corazón dentro de sí; ¿por qué rayos empieza a sentir la lujuria irguiendo su virilidad?

Para rematar, la sonrisa torcida de Regina al cortar el beso es como para arrojar su cordura por el balcón del Palacio Oscuro. La caricia de ella en su mejilla, tan placentera, tan intimidante, le hace soltar un pequeñísimo suspiro, pese a que él luchó por aguantarlo. Se ve sonrojada, maligna, controladora. Muerde su propio labio y sonríe con superioridad.

—Ya eres mío, mi mascota.

Empuja al sujeto y se aparta, caminando rápidamente hacia el armario. Apunta el corazón ajeno hacia uno de los contenedores, el cuál abre automático. Apoya la mano libre sobre la tapa y lo mira de vuelta.

—Y ésta será tu nueva jaula. A partir de este momento vas a hacer todo lo que a mí se me dé la gana; y si te atreves a desobedecerme... Si alguna vez te atreves a tratar de huir..., todo lo que tengo que hacer es... apretar.

Para su consternación, lo hace. Aprieta el órgano palpitante entre sus dedos. El Cazador siente un fortísimo dolor desgarrarle el pecho, retorcerle las entrañas e inmovilizarle las piernas, por lo que acaba colapsando en el piso, quejándose por la maléfica agonía. Regina continúa estrujando aquel elemento dador de vida; ella misma aprieta los dientes mientras lo hace, hasta que cae en cuenta de la muerte ajena y venidera. Deja de oprimir y grita:

—¡Guardias!

Dos hombres ingresan y levantan al débil Cazador a regañadientes.

—Tu vida está en mis manos..., por siempre. ¡Ahora llévenlo a mi recámara!

Apenas salen, Regina agita su mano, haciendo aparecer en ella una botella grande, la cual contiene una fuerte bebida. Al parecer, busca darse valor, perdiendo gran parte de su sensatez. Al terminar, lanza la botella hacia el otro extremo del recinto. Los trozos de vidrio salen despedidos por doquier. La bebida no tarda en hacer efecto y Regina se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos, para luego bajar completamente el cierre trasero de su vestido y desaparecer en la nube púrpura de humo.

Cerca de allí, el Cazador es arrojado dentro del dormitorio real y las puertas son cerradas tras él. De frente, surge la nube. Regina aparece al instante de espaldas. El Cazador se alarma ante la vista. El cierre de su vestido está totalmente bajado; por poco descubrirá su retaguardia. Quedándose paralizado, es presa fácil de la hechicera que se gira sobre sus tacones; corre hacia él pisando fuerte, acorralándolo contra la puerta, agarrando su cuello y de nuevo chocando su boca contra la suya.

El hombre no sabe en qué pensar. Se tacha a sí mismo como el tipo más idiota del reino, pues tiene algo enorme por auto confesarse: desde que se vio con la Reina por primera vez… un profundo deseo carnal se clavó en su cerebro. Por más que quiso evitarlo, fue imposible. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo lograría resistirse con ese sexy caminar, esos ojos fogosos, esos labios carnosos y ese cuerpo de diosa? _«El rojo le queda muy bien»_,pensó en aquella ocasión. Mills lo había convocado, y lo había recibido de modo erótico. Aún estaba tatuado a fuego en su memoria ese vestido rojo que marcaba su cintura a la perfección. Además, la forma en que Regina lo devoraba con la mirada marrón le hacía estremecer. Caminaba en círculos alrededor de él, de una manera tan lasciva que hasta su silueta llegó a ser un imán que atraía la mirada de hierro del hombre. Regina había puesto delicadamente la mano sobre su pecho, regalándole una de esas miradas ardientes. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo pudo siquiera fijarse en una mujer tan malvada que ahora quería matarlo, y para colmo sacó su corazón, torturándolo?

—Agradece... que no te mato... ahora mismo —gime la reina entre sus labios—. No puedo... ni quiero matarte. No sin antes... hacerte mío. —Rompe el beso sonoramente y lo mira fijo sonriendo. Jadea y sus ojos brillan—. Un bombón como tú no debería morir sin antes pasar por mi cama.

El Cazador niega con la cabeza, agitado y boquiabierto.

—Prefiero que me mates. Preferiría mil veces morir que complacer a una mujer como usted.

El agarre en su cuello crece. Regina se inclina y atrapa el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes, jalándolo y saboreándolo. El primer gemido involuntario de placer escapa de él.

—Ya está empezando a gustarme que no hayas matado a Blancanieves. Si no hubieras sido un maldito cobarde, yo tampoco habría tenido el chance de mostrarte cómo me excitas. —Mueve sus caderas contra las del hombre, y suelta un chillado gemido de placer. El sonido indecente entra por los oídos del Cazador y casi gime también.

—Lástima que el sentimiento no es mutuo, "Reina Malvada" —enfatiza en el apodo. Regina no detuvo su mover de caderas.

—Además de cobarde, eres un maldito mentiroso. —Reparte besos y mordiscos por la cara y el cuello del soldado—. Sé que también me deseas, y esto... me lo confirma. —Baja la mano y aprieta la palma contra su entrepierna erecta—. Por alguna vez en tu vida has algo bien, aunque sea mintiendo. Te he puesto ansioso, Graham.

—Yo no me llamo...

—Pues hoy te llamas Graham, ¿y sabes lo que significa? —Graham niega con la cabeza. Regina se inclina a su oído para murmurar—: Hombre sumiso.

—No si puedo evitarlo.

Para el asombro de Regina, Graham agarra su cintura con fuerza abusiva y cambia los papeles. Recarga a la reina sobre la pared, presiona la intimidad femenina con su rodilla y se agacha para besarle el cuello con ganas de marcarla. La extasiada hechicera da un grito y mueve débilmente sus dedos, ejecutando un hechizo de insonorización. Está débil, excitada, agonizante. Ni siquiera su magia está al 100%. Su vientre está en llamas y su sexo se humedece.

—El significado de ese nombrecito se fue al demonio, su Alteza —espeta contra su piel—. Si usted no me estorba, no seré un sumiso.

—¡Ah! —Enreda los dedos en el cabello alborotado de Graham—. Lástima... que aquí... tú eres el castigado.

Con otro movimiento de su mano, las ropas caen al suelo. Ambos quedan totalmente desnudos, y la magia es la causante.

—Eres muy afortunado por seguir con vida, imbécil —gruñe—. Acabo de inventar esta nueva forma para castigarte, pero como te va a gustar, de seguro me seguirás traicionando.

Desaparecen y reaparecen en la cama de Regina. La mencionada se sube encima de Graham, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su abdomen tonificado. Comienza a frotarse contra él, gimiendo sin pudor, entretanto se quita el gancho que sujeta su pelo. El cabello negro de cuervo, largo y ondulado, se esparce sobre los hombros de la reina.

—Voy a demostrarte... que todas esas historias sobre mí... son más que verdaderas. —Graham entiende la referencia. La destreza sexual de Regina es una leyenda fuerte en todo el reino, pero no logra pensar más en ello, pues aquella lo besa de nuevo.

...

**Graham.**

_«La Reina Malvada puede tener a quien quiera en su cama. Tiene muchísimos amantes, y esas personas sólo le sirven para satisfacer sus deseos»_

Eso es lo que le había escuchado decir a un hombre mucho tiempo atrás. Un grupo de hombres estaban charlando sobre su lealtad a Blancanieves y su menosprecio hacia la reina. Ahí fue cuando lo oí:

_«Dicen que esa mujer es una experta. Es capaz de volver locos a todos los hombres que le hacen el favor. Es como una droga, y hasta dicen que hay peligro de enamorarse de ella»_

_«¡Ay, por favor! —objetó otro hombre—. ¿Quién sería capaz de amar a semejante monstruo? ¡Sólo un lunático lo haría!»_

Esa mujer que arrancó mi corazón, me torturó y hasta intentó matarme, ahora sólo gime, me besa y me toca. Su húmeda vagina se roza con mi abdomen y sus labios mojados muerden los míos. Entierra sus uñas en mi pecho y trata de meter su lengua en mi boca. ¡Maldición! Me siento totalmente dominado. Ella tiene mi corazón, pero aun así **yo** la besé; la marqué como mía. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ella no me lo ordenó! ¿Qué infiernos me pasa?

Necesito respirar, así que a la fuerza entreabro mis labios. Ella no pierde tiempo y acaricia mi lengua. Si tuviera corazón, estaría latiendo desenfrenado. Los reproches mueren en mi mente con su beso. Esa despiadada se nota tan urgida por complacerse. _«Santo cielo. Besa muy bien» _No es tímida, no es fría; todo lo contrario, es experta, atrevida..., malditamente caliente.

—Vamos, Graham —susurra—. Deja de pensar y tócame. Tócame, querido. Sé que quieres.

—Yo... no... —No reconozco mi voz. Suena distinta: ronca y excitada.

—Vamos, Graham —repite—; diviértete un poco, antes de que te castigue.

Ya no pienso en lo que hago, sólo lo hago. Soy tan imbécil como para agarrar esos dos senos grandes y perfectos entre mis manos y apretarlos. Las mejillas de ella se enrojecen y entreabre los labios. Si las miradas quemaran, yo ya sería un montón de cenizas. Se ve bastante sexy con su pelo suelto, enmarañado sobre su cara.

—Son grandes; bonitos, ¿verdad? —dice con petulancia.

—Es una engreída. Una... presumida arrogante —contesto con enojo, meneando la cabeza, alzando las cejas con burla.

—Háblame de "tú" —besó mi cuello y mordió mi oreja—. Dime Regina, querido.

Se desliza como una culebra hacia abajo, mordisqueando agresivamente mis pectorales. Me vuelve loco. No soporto más y gimo una, dos, tres veces. De improvisto, sus labios tan rojos como la sangre se cierran en mi sexo. Aprieto las sábanas y gimo en voz alta.

—Regina... ah... ¡Regina!

Me incorporo a duras penas, apoyándome sobre los codos, encontrándome con la vista de esa Reina Malvada, succionándome y mirándome mientras lo hacía. Era la peor de las torturas. No es delicada; es violenta. Da una mordida y todo mi cuerpo tiembla por un orgasmo dolorosamente placentero que no tarda en llegar. Su mirada está oscurecida y su cara brilla en sudor. Gimotea mientras me lo hace tan duro como ninguna mujer me lo ha hecho. Su mano derecha se encarga de acariciar la parte superior de mi miembro y la izquierda me araña el abdomen. ¡Demonios! Esta mujer está abusando de mí, pero yo estoy correspondiendo. No hago nada al respecto. Quiero llegar en esa boca tan mona. ¡Al diablo con su maldito apodo! ¡Esa mujer lo hace tan bien!

Para mi desgracia, se aparta.

—¡Maldita seas, Alteza! ¿Por qué paras?

—Oye, tranquilo querido —jadea ruborizada—. Todo trabajo merece un descanso de vez en cuando. Tu reina también necesita respirar.

—Sigue... ¡Demonios, sigue! —Me sonríe torcida.

—Aquí la que mando soy yo —dice con su mejor voz real—. Si esto es una tortura, no debería dejar que te corras. Para que te arrepientas de por vida por no haber matado a esa pequeña perra.

—Eres una... —A punto de soltar una palabrota, ella me interrumpe.

—¡Hey, hey! Yo soy una reina, y soy un poco más refinada que eso. Además —Bajó su mirada denigrante a mi sexo—, he visto mejores.

—Puta mentirosa. —Tiro forzosamente de ella hasta que cae sobre mí. La beso con furia y brusquedad.

—Me encanta que me hablen sucio de vez en cuando. —Se aleja—. Está bien. Me convenciste. —Finge darse por vencida—, pero antes... quiero oírte suplicar.

—Ni en tus sueños —espeto. Su mano le da un apretón a mi polla. Gimo.

—Con que te quieres hacer el digno, ¿no? Bien. Considerando que todos los que me traicionan me deben suplicar, haré una excepción contigo... —Se mordió el labio—: para que veas que no soy tan malvada como me pintan.

Su mano derecha me aprieta de nuevo, me acaricia y me araña entretanto me besa el cuello. Clavo mis dedos en su cintura y hundo mi nariz en su pelo largo, azabache, ondulado. El olor a manzana me excita más. Siento los espasmos en mi estómago. Sé que voy a venirme.

—Voy a correrme... —tartamudeo entre temblores involuntarios.

—Espero que un cobarde como tú por lo menos sea paciente. Te quiero probar...

Regina bajó nuevamente hasta encerrar mi polla en su boca. Succiona fuerte, ¡no puedo más! Me corro tan malditamente rico, con su nombre estallando en mi garganta.

—¡R-Regina!

En medio del orgasmo, la reina se irgue. La veo tragar grueso, con los restos de mi clímax en sus labios carnosos. Se pasa bruscamente el revés de la mano por su boca, limpiándose. Ni siquiera se tarda para alinear su sexo con el mío, ya a punto de penetrarse. Mis ojos vidriosos sólo están embelesados con ella: su cabello enredado, su cintura perfecta, sus pechos grandes, sus caderas anchas, sus piernas esbeltas, su vientre plano, esos ojos de chocolate mezclado con ese ron embriagante de la maldad y la seducción. Suspiro ante la vista. Es una puta diosa.

—Ahora dime algo, Graham. ¿Si acaso otra perra te ha follado como yo?

—A usted no le incumbe mi vida privada, Reina —tarareo con indiferencia fingida. Regina rodea mi cuello con su mano.

—¿Seguimos con las mentiras? Ese suspiro que diste al prácticamente comerme con la mirada ya me lo dijo todo. —Resbala su tersa mano por mi torso, sonriendo—. Espero que hayas disfrutado el mejor orgasmo de tu cobarde existencia. —Alza una ceja y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Usted nunca será capaz de tener un poco de modestia, ¿verdad? —Fricciona ligeramente su vagina con la punta de mi polla y arroja un gemido dulce. El pecho se me sacude.

—Sé lo que piensas, Graham: piensas que soy provocativa, que ninguna te ha dado como yo. Tengo tu corazón, querido, lo que significa que después de esto... no podrás vivir sin mí. En todos tus sueños me verás a mí. No aguantarás ni un día en el que no te folle.

El estómago se me revuelve de placer. Suelto un gemido y agarro sus nalgas suaves.

—Bruja tenías que ser. —A la fuerza, bajo sus caderas y encajo su intimidad en la mía. El rostro de Regina se desfigura. Su mandíbula se suelta y sus bonitos ojos se aprietan.

—¡Graham! —Sus mejillas se sonrojan y queda inmóvil. Quiero preguntarle se encuentra bien, si no se ha hecho daño alguno, pero luego reflexiono en lo ridículo que es. Ella me ha torturado. ¿Cómo voy a preguntarle si está bien?

—Vamos, su Alteza; muévase —digo con burla.

—A-Ah... ¿Desde cuándo me tienes ganas, imbécil? —inquiere entre gemidos.

—Desde la primera vez que me mandaste venir. Aunque no lo creas, se me antojó arrancarte ese bonito vestido rojo y matarte. —Me estremezco con sus primeros movimientos en mi interior—. Para colmo me tocabas. Maldita forma de caminar que tienes, Regina.

—¿Así que te gusta cómo me muevo?

Jadeando, se pasa las manos por su silueta y comienza a moverse fuerte contra mí. Se sostiene el pelo con la mano izquierda y la derecha aprieta su propio seno. Me quedo sin aliento. El placer es infinito. La cruel Reina Malvada está haciendo un baile exquisito sobre mí, moviendo su cintura y sus caderas. Sin ese gancho sosteniendo su cabellera luce mucho más joven. Es inaceptable, pero delicioso. Ondea su cuerpo y salta gimiendo sin control. Entra, sale; entra, sale. Estoy metido de cabeza en el País de las Maravillas gracias a Regina Mills.

Entierro mis uñas en sus glúteos. Ella se inclina sobre mí, aún sosteniendo su pelo negro. Sus ojos dilatados y su cara roja era un espectáculo apetitoso. Los sonidos que salen de sus labios me acercan a un segundo clímax. Sus pechos terminaron muy cerca de mi boca.

—Compláceme, Graham. Complace a tu reina. Vamos. Chupa —susurró con dificultad.

Mi boca atrapó su seno izquierdoy mis dedos atraparon el pezón derecho. Gimió en respuesta. Me doy el lujo de ser tosco. Un par de segundos más tarde, invierto las posiciones. Cuando quedo encima de ella, la penetro con mucha más fuerza. Regina rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas. Yo las acaricio, sintiéndolas tan suaves como la seda. La reina araña mi espalda en toda su longitud. Los ojos de Regina estaban torcidos. Sus labios hinchados, rojos y entreabiertos me tentaron. Me acerqué y la devoré en un beso profundo. Mordí su labio inferior como antes lo había hecho conmigo. Cuando me aparté, soltando su labio despacio, contemplé sus ojos cristalizados, al borde de las lágrimas. Parecía que estaba experimentando más dolor que placer. Tal vez estoy siendo demasiado rudo con ella, pero no es nada que no merezca.

—Graham... —se quejó. Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros al mismo tiempo que presionaba sus talones contra mis asentaderas, dándome impulso para embestirla—. G-Graham... ¿Eso... es... todo lo que... tienes? —una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su boca—. Si quieres... ser... útil, ve más rápido. Vamos... títere.

Una intensa rabia me hizo agarrar parte de su cabello en mi puño derecho, agacharme y marcarle el cuello muy rudamente, dejando a mi paso un chupetón que seguro permanecería en su piel morena por días. El gemido tan escandaloso de Regina me hizo sonreír victorioso. Acto seguido, me arrimé a su oído.

—No me digas así, bruja —farfullo—. Puede que tengas mi corazón, pero no te estoy follando por orden tuya. Hago esto a voluntad; porque se me da la puta gana, y porque aunque seas una desalmada... me vuelves loco.

¿Quién dijo esas últimas tres palabras? ¿Pero qué diablos sucedió? ¡Eres un imbécil, Cazador! ¡Por lo menos es la única cosa en la que concuerdo con ella!

La sonrisa lasciva de Regina me golpea el abdomen, y me acaricia el libido con el tono seductor de su risa.

—Wow. Ya sospechaba que te tenía a mis pies, pero no pensé que fuera para tanto. —Dificultosamente, se incorporó muy cerca de mi cara—. No te sientas más imbécil de lo que ya eres por confesar que me deseas. Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también te deseo.

Busca mi oreja para mordisquearla. Sus besos recorrieron una línea invisible desde mi mejilla hasta mis labios. Cuando los conecta con los míos, la penetro fuerte. Me es pan comido dar con su punto dulce. Ella se convulsiona en mis brazos y su cabeza sin fuerzas vuelve a caer sobre la almohada. Aprieta las sábanas y se arquea sin ceremonias.

—¡Allí! ¡Así, Graham! ¡Más!

—Dígame, Alteza. ¿Ya está cerca?

—¡Joder! Vente conmigo, Graham. ¡Vente conmigo como la mascota que eres!

Enfurezco y aumento la velocidad junto con mis esfuerzos. El calor líquido en mi vientre va bajando hasta sumergirse dentro de las apretadas y ardientes paredes que me amarraban. El orgasmo nos golpea simultáneamente. La hechicera llora de satisfacción al sentir mi calidez llenarla toda. Odio admitirlo, pero es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida.

En los últimos momentos del orgasmo, mis ojos se topan con los suyos. Una sensación del todo extraña me sobrecoge: una que... no pude identificar. Sus ojos de miel: entrecerrados, dilatados, melancólicos; su rostro brillante, sus labios enrojecidos, causaron un no sé qué en mi interior. Es imposible. ¡No debo ni puedo sentir nada sin mi corazón!

Entonces..., ¿qué es esto que siento?

—Regina... —susurro su nombre.

—Graham... —suspira.

Sin pensarlo, me acerco y beso sus labios despacio, con ternura. Frunzo el ceño en medio del beso. Mi mano derecha acaricia suavemente su mejilla. Una calidez jamás sentida ocupa el lugar donde hace minutos se hallaba mi corazón.

...

**Regina.**

_«Daniel...»_

Hago hasta lo imposible para no romper en llanto aquí mismo. La mirada azulada de él... es la misma mirada que me dio Daniel... cuando me quitó la virginidad.

Desde que arranqué el corazón de la alumna sustituta de Rumplestiltskin y lo aplasté frente a él para probarle que yo podía ser mejor aprendiz, acepté las palabras de Cora Mills, mi madre: _«El amor es debilidad» _El corazón de esa chica fue el primero de miles que pulvericé con mis manos. Luego de esa tarde, cada vez que arrancaba un corazón sentía cien emociones a la par: sentía asco de mí misma, me sentía poderosa, me sentía insatisfecha, me sentía inquebrantable. Emociones tan contrarias entre sí que jamás olvidaría sentir.

Con ese hombre que se hace llamar "el Cazador" fue diferente. Arranqué su corazón..., y sentí perder el mío.

Peor aún, sentí recuperarlo con este clímax.

He llegado a sentenciarle al reino entero que Regina Mills nunca se arrepiente de nada, pero hasta eso es una mentira. Nadie me conoce perfectamente, ni siquiera yo misma; mucho menos mi propio padre. Llegar siquiera a arañar mi negro corazón es algo imposible. Por ello me confieso a mí misma... que me arrepiento: me arrepiento de haber alcanzado las estrellas con este hombre; me arrepiento de haber alcanzado el cielo con mis manos; me arrepiento de este orgasmo.

Mi oscuro corazón se parte en pedazos. Soy consciente de que mi máscara se esfuma. Trago saliva, y sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima cae. Mi cuerpo no ha dejado de temblar por el placer; aún estoy nadando en medio del orgasmo. Estoy hecha un desastre: mi pelo está enredado, mis mejillas están rojas, mi piel está húmeda, mi vagina está adolorida, mis ojos arden. Graham no está mejor que yo. Esos ojos azules penetran el chocolate de los míos, sumergiéndose dentro de mi vista muchísimo más de lo permitido. Su mano se acerca a mi cara. Por un momento pienso que me hará daño, pero hace lo que jamás he recibido durante años por otro hombre aparte de papá: una caricia en mi mejilla.

—Regina...

—Graham... —me besó.

Acaricio su mejilla y su espalda. Me aparto y escondo mi cara sonrojada en su cuello, gimiendo cuando sale despacio de mí. Abro mis ojos de par en par, y decido que esto... ya no puede seguir.

—Serás mío para siempre, pero yo jamás voy a ser tuya.

Muevo mi muñeca y desaparezco de debajo suyo en la nube de humo. Reaparezco al pie de la cama, vestida e intacta nuevamente. En un segundo, Graham también está vestido por acto mío. Sacudo mi mano izquierda y la sábana negra flota en el aire. De mi mano derecha emerge una bola de fuego que calcina la tela hasta convertirla en cenizas que esparce el viento. Retomo esa máscara de dureza y le arrojo mi mejor mirada asesina al Cazador sentado sobre mi cama.

—Lo mismo le pasará a tu bonito cuerpo si te atreves a engañarme de nuevo.

—Regina...

—¡Muéstrame respeto! ¡Para ti soy "su Majestad"!, y que te quede claro que no me daré por vencida. Voy a encontrar la forma de acabar con tu nueva amiguita, y tú ya no serás un obstáculo; al menos no por hoy. ¡Guardias! —Los caballeros oscuros en seguida irrumpen en mi habitación—. Encierren a este hombre hasta nuevo aviso.

Graham no pone resistencia. No voltea a verme siquiera. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, hago aparecer en mi mano una copa rebosante de vino. Devoro el líquido deprisa y arrojo la copa hacia el otro extremo. Uno de los vidrios va a parar en mi frente, causando que una gran gota de sangre se deslice por mi nariz, hasta mis labios. Paso mi mano por la cortada, sanándola con magia.

Sin embargo, no consigo sanar el actual palpitar desenfrenado de mi corazón.

Porque… aunque mi cuerpo ahora esté cubierto, aún me siento desnuda.


End file.
